


Цикл фиков "Хищные пташки", "Аристокоты" и "О капитан мой капитан"

by Nataliny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Texting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Командные чаты "Карасуно", "Некомы" и четырех капитанов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цикл фиков "Хищные пташки", "Аристокоты" и "О капитан мой капитан"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [birds of prey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662672) by [stilinskisbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisbitch/pseuds/stilinskisbitch). 



> Переведено на Haikyuu!!SW 2015 на diary.ru
> 
> Большое спасибо Рене за клин и тайп!

**ХИЩНЫЕ ПТАШКИ**

 

_Танака покинул чат «Хищные пташки»_

**Хината:** ????? :o

_Ноя добавил Танаку в чат «Хищные пташки»_

_Танака покинул чат «Хищные пташки»_

**Дайчи:** ребята, что происходит?

 **Суга:** у вас все нормально?

_Ноя добавил Танаку в чат «Хищные пташки»_

**Танака:** нахуй иди ноя

_Танака покинул чат «Хищные пташки»_

**Дайчи:** ноя. ты что натворил.

 **Хината:** ноя-сэмпай? что происходит???? :o

 **Ноя:** ну я же извинился!!!! хотя мне вообще не за что просить прощения

 **Асахи:** ПРОСТИТЕ

 

 

_Ноя добавил Танаку в чат «Хищные пташки»_

**Хината:** танака-сэмпай!!!!!!!

 **Танака:** здорова хината

 **Хината:** ты вернулся!!!!

 **Танака:** а то

 **Дайчи:** слава богу

 **Ноя:** МОИ СОБРАТЬЯ  
у меня для вас важная новость.

 **Цукишима:** Ты наконец-то научился нормально писать? Я впечатлен.

 **Танака:** захлопнись ботан

 **Ноя:** спасибо бро  <3 <3 <3  
так вот  
Я БИСЕКСУАЛЕН  
И ВСТРЕЧАЮСЬ С АСАХИ АЗУМАНЕ

 **Кагеяма:** млпц  
*мдц  
*молодец

 **Дайчи:** поздравляю, парни.

 **Хината:** о боже ноя-сэмпай это так круто!!!! а что значит бисексуален???

 **Кагеяма:** тупица

 **Суга:** я так рад за вас! :)  
Шоё, это значит, что человека привлекают оба пола. Нишиное мальчики нравятся так же, как девочки!

 **Хината:** эй, что, так можно что ли?? и не обязательно выбирать?????? :o

 **Цукишима:** Ты шутишь что ли.  
Он ведь сейчас пошутил, да?

 **Суга:** Да, Хината.

 **Хината:** боже мой!!!!!! это же  
ГВАААААА

 **Ноя:** ПРИКИНЬ!! :D

 **Цукишима:** А я уж было решил, что ниже тебе падать некуда.

 **Дайчи:** ТАК хватит парни  
но раз у нои хватило мужества нам признаться…

 **Суга:** :)

 **Дайчи:** мы с сугой тоже встречаемся. уже довольно давно.

 **Ноя:** лол хрена себе

 **Цукишима:** А наш Король запал на креветку.

 **Ямагучи:** :D :D :D

 **Дайчи:** что

 **Цукишима:** А мы тут разве не констатируем очевидное?

 **Танака:** ну нихрена же себе

 **Дайчи:** ЧТО

 **Хината:** ты ведь сейчас шутишь, да

_Кагеяма покинул чат «Хищные пташки»_

**Хината:** о боже  
ОБОЖЕ??????

 **Танака:** ебаный боже, это переплюнет даже тот раз, когда я застукал укая с такедой

 

 

 **Хината:** ноя-сэмпай!!! можешь снова добавить в чат Кагеяму?

 **Ноя:** О БОЖЕ ТЫ ПРИГЛАСИЛ ЕГО  
ОН СОГЛАСИЛСЯ

 **Хината:** да!!!!!!:) :):)

 **Ноя:** ВПЕРЕД ШОЁ БОЖЕ МОЙ Я ТАК ТОБОЙ ГОРЖУСЬ

 **Танака:** да вы издеваетесь

_Ноя добавил Кагеяму в чат «Хищные пташки»_

**Хината:** !!!!! :)

 **Кагеяма:** …

 **Цукишима:** меня окружают неудачники.

 **Танака:** ну вообще-то это ты неудачник.  
тут у всех, кроме тебя и ямагучи, все на мази.  
...и меня, но кёко скоро обратит на меня внимание!

 **Ноя:** бро, я в тебя верю!!  <3<3 <3

 **Ямагучи:** нууу…

 **Цукишима:** Не смей.

 **Ямагучи:** извини, цукки!

 **Дайчи:** я не хотел этого знать

 **Танака:** рыдаю, скоро вернусь

 

**АРИСТОКОТЫ**

 

_Куроо добавил Шибаяму в чат “аристокоты”_

**Яку:** нет пожалуйста только не это!

_Куроо добавил Инуоку в чат “аристокоты”_

**Яку:** КУРОО НЕТ  
УМОЛЯЮ  
НЕ ПОСТУПАЙ ТАК СО МНОЙ

_Куроо добавил Льва в чат “аристокоты”_

**Куроо:** прости бро

 **Яку:** ..как ты мог

 **Лев:** о боже яку это ты????

 **Яку:** нет

 **Лев:** у тебя есть телефон, вот это круть, не могу поверить!! :)

 **Яку:** да уж я тоже

 **Лев:** яку не хочешь потом потусоваться вместе??? :) :) :)  
а, яку??

_Яку покинул чат “аристокоты”_

**Кенма:** 3 недели.

 **Куроо:** чо, правда? даю им 2.

 **Ямамото:** как минимум 2 месяца

_Куроо добавил Яку в чат “аристокоты”_

**Лев:** ты вернулся!!!!! :) :)

 **Нобоюки:** ..Можно поставить на никогда?

_через 4 дня после того, как Куроо добавил первогодок в чат_

_через 1 неделю после того, как Куроо добавил первогодок в чат_

_Через 2 недели после того, как Куроо добавил в чат первогодок_

**Яку:** кто-нибудь видел льва? он не берет трубку. 

**Ямамото:** черт бы побрал этих долбанных первогодок

 **Куроо:** охохо? ;)

 **Инуока:** а! мне кажется, я видел, как он гонялся за кошкой :D

 **Яку:** спасибо  
и: дополнительные тренировки, Куроо, дополнительные тренировки

 **Лев:** Яку!!! я как раз о тебе думал!!  
я скоро буду задержался потому что увидел кошку  
она напомнила мне тебя, так что я ее сфоткал :)  
она такая маленькая но все равно милая!!!

 **Куроо:** ахаха, лев, и как ты только умудряешься одновременно оскорблять яку и делать ему комлимент, я охреневаю 

**Лев:** спасибо капитан!! :)

 **Куроо:** лев, ты трахаешь яку?

 **Ямамото:** господи боже

 **Яку:** куроо гребанный ты извращенец 

**Лев:** еще нет :/

 **Яку:** ЛЕВ ДА КАКОГО

 **Кенма:** говорил же, что не их.

 **Яку:** ??!?!?!!!

 **Кенма:** Куроо вчера нашел в раздевалке презерватив. не наш, так что он подумал на вас. 

**Яку:** НИ ХРЕНА

 **Куроо:** но

 **Нобоюки:** Не мой.

 **Ямамото:** если бы

 **Куроо:** НО

 **Инуока:** ну

 **Шибаяма:** …ой?

 **Кенма:** 3 недели, Куроо. поверь.

 **Яку:** о боже  
О БОЖ Е

 **Куроо:** ну началось

 **Яку:** но вы же так МОЛОДЫ  
надеюсь вы знаете что делаете о боже мой  
ПОЖАЛУЙСТА ПРЕДОХРАНЯЙТЕСЬ

 **Шибаяма:** это унизительно

 **Яку:** НИЧЕГО НЕ ДЕЛАЙТЕ БЕЗ СОГЛАСИЯ ОБОИХ СТОРОН  
НЕ ДЕЛАЙТЕ НИЧЕГО, ЧТО ВАМ НЕ НРАВИТСЯ  
НЕ СПЕШИТЕ  
МЫ ВАС ЛЮБИМ НЕСМОТРЯ НИ НА ЧТО 

**Инуока:** ок

 **Яку:** ЕСЛИ У ВАС ПОЯВЯТСЯ ВОПРОСЫ, НИ В КОЕМ СЛУЧАЕ НЕ ОБРАЩАЙТЕСЬ К КУРОО, СПРОСИТЕ МЕНЯ ИЛИ НОБОЮКИ 

**Куроо:** ну спасибо блин

 **Нобоюки:** Зачем ты меня в это втягиваешь?

 **Яку:** О Б О Ж Е

 **Инуока:** спасибо мам  
с ним все нормально?

 **Куроо:** не переживай  
это ты еще не слышал лекцию, которую он нам с Кенмой прочел в прошлом году 

**Кенма:** даже не напоминай.

 **Яку:** ТАК МОЛОДЫ

 **Ямамото:** долбанные первогодки я же говорил

 

_через 3 недели после того, как Куроо добавил первогодок в чат_

 

 **Куроо:** парни, вы где?  
яку, лев??

 **Лев:** прости, я скоро!!

 **Яку:** я тоже

 **Куроо:** яку у тебя все хорошо? что-то случилось?

 **Яку:** нет а что

 **Куроо:** ты опаздываешь?? ты ведь никогда не опаздываешь…???

 **Яку:** ну я  
проспал

 **Куроо:** ладно, просто поторопись. лев а с тобой что? опять за кошкой погнался?

 **Яку:** не я тоже проспал, скоро буду!!!

 **Куроо:** боже мой  
…лев?

 **Яку:** что???

 **Куроо:** почему ты отвечаешь с телефона яку

 **Яку:** а?  
о божЕ

 **Куроо:** охохохо! ;) ;) ;) ;)

 **Яку:** Я ВЗЯЛ ЕГО ТЕЛЕФОН ТОЛЬКО ПОТОМУ ЧТО ОН В ДУШЕ  
У НАС БЫЛА  
...дополНИТЕЛЬНАЯ ТРЕНИРОВКА!

 **Инуока:** ахаха, в 6 утра в понедельник, ну да

 **Ямамото:** господи боже

 **Куроо:** так держать, лев! горжусь :D

 **Кенма:** говорил же. 3 недели.

 **Куроо:** да отдам я тебе твои деньги, Кенма, дай мне насладиться моментом :D :D

 **Лев:** D:

 **Яку:** будем через 15 минут.  
и лучше бы вам быть готовыми к тому, что я вам задницы надеру за то, что делали ставки :)

 

**О КАПИТАН МОЙ КАПИТАН**

 

 **Бокуто:** парни, мне нужно вам кое-что сказать

 **Ойкава:** ты решил принять обет молчания и уйти в лес? 

**Дайчи:** ты случайно купил 46 арбузов?

 **Бокуто:** …нет? дело в том, что

 **Ойкава:** ты наконец признаешь, что твои волосы не настоящие? 

**Дайчи:** на самом деле ты не просыпаешься в таком виде?

 **Бокуто:** ДА ПОСЛУШАЙТЕ

 **Куроо:** чувак да мы все в курсе что твои предки не были совами 

**Бокуто:** да я клянусь, бро, что мой пра пра пра прадедушка был на половину совой!!!!  
но я не об этом 

**Дайчи:** да как это вообще возможно?

 **Ойкава:** ты хоть понимаешь, как шизануто это звучит?

 **Бокуто:** ДА ВЛЮБЛЕН Я ПОНЯТНО ВАМ 

**Дайчи:** …ок?

 **Бокуто:** В ПАРНЯ

 **Ойкава:** …ок

 **Бокуто:** ЕСЛИ ВЫ ПРОТИВ ГОВОРИТЕ СЕЙЧАС

 **Куроо:** бро

 **Бокуто:** НО Я НИЧЕГО НЕ МОГУ С ЭТИМ ПОДЕЛАТЬ

 **Куроо:** бро

 **Бокуто:** ЭТО МОИ ЧУВСТВА И ОНИ НАСТОЯЩИЕ 

**Куроо:** бро ты же в курсе что у каждого из нас есть парень да

 **Бокуто:** о  
точно!!!  
что-то я об этом забыл  
так вот  
Я ВЛЮБИЛСЯ

 **Ойкава:** не в симпатичного ли связующего

 **Куроо:** а в акааши? точно

 **Дайчи:** в акааши ведь да

 **Куроо:** я бы удивился если б нет

 **Бокуто:** В АКААШИ

 **Дайчи:** я в шоке

 **Ойкава:** я поражен

 **Куроо:** кто бы мог подумать

 **Ойкава:** но как у него получается быть таким симпатичным?  
это НЕЕСТЕСТВЕННО  
он почти такой же красавчик, как я, и при этом совершенно ничего для этого НЕ ДЕЛАЕТ 

**Бокуто:** ВОТ ИМЕННО   
ОН ТАК ПРЕКРАСЕН

 **Куроо:** бро?

 **Бокуто:** У НЕГО ВСЕГДА ТАКИЕ КРАСИВЫЕ ВОЛОСЫ, А ЕГО ГЛАЗА, ВЫ ВИДЕЛИ, ВИДЕЛИ 

**Куроо:** бро

 **Бокуто:** И ЕГО РЕДКАЯ НЕСМЕЛАЯ УЛЫБКА О БОЖЕ

 **Куроо:** БРО

 **Бокуто:** а?

 **Куроо:** и ты рассказываешь нам все это потому что?

 **Бокуто:** точно!!!!!  
мне вроде как нужна помощь??? 

**Дайчи:** да вам всем тут нужна помощь

 **Куроо:** заткнись савамура

 **Бокуто:** мне нужен СОВЕТ

 **Куроо:** охохо, романтический совет? ;) ;) ;)

 **Бокуто:** да 

**Куроо:** ты правильно сделал, что обратился ко мне ;) ;) ;) ;)

 **Дайчи:** о боже  
бокуто ЧТОБЫ НИ СЛУЧИЛОСЬ  
НИ ЗА ЧТО не слушай советов Куроо  
ПОЖАЛУЙСТА 

**Куроо:** чувак, я ранен в самое сердце!  
врач любви знает свое дело, когда речь идет о свиданиях ;) ;)

 **Ойкава:** ты сейчас серьезно что ли

 **Дайчи:** как это низко с твоей стороны

 **Куроо:** заткнитесь

 **Дайчи:** да мне до сих пор кошмары снятся после того, как ты как-то пытался меня на свидание пригласить 

**Ойкава:** фу, правда что ли? :-(:-(

 **Куроо:** у меня тогда была темная полоса 

**Бокуто:** бро, я с тобой!!!  <3

_Дайчи отправил в чат фотографию_

**Ойкава:** никогда не думал, что скажу это, но  
савамура  
сочувствую  
это так ужасно, что мне стало физически больно

 **Куроо:** да пошел ты савамура  
и ты ойкава  
и какого хрена ты вообще хранишь эти скриншоты?

 **Дайчи:** чтобы периодически напоминать себе о том, какой ты нелепый неудачник 

**Куроо:** то, что ты устоял перед моим обаянием, еще не..

 **Дайчи:** как и любой другой житель земли

 **Ойкава:** не думаю, что инопланетяне бы повелись, если уж честно

 **Куроо:** ВЫ ТАКИЕ ГРУБЫЕ  
с Кенмой то сработало супер

 **Дайчи:** да ну

 **Ойкава:** он тебя пожалел

 **Дайчи:** думаю, Куроо просто подкупил его видеоиграми

 **Ойкава:** а может продал душу

 **Дайчи:** …это бы многое объяснило

 **Куроо:** УЖАСНО, УЖАСНО ГРУБЫЕ  
кенма меня любит

 **Бокуто:** ПАРНИ ПОЖАЛУЙСТА МНЕ ВСЕ ЕЩЕ НУЖНА ПОМОЩЬ 

**Куроо:** ну, Ойкава?

 **Ойкава:** что?  
хочешь, чтобы я рассказал, каким кондиционером мою голову?

 **Куроо:** эээ нет? но

 **Ойкава:** кстати, савамура  
ты не знаешь, каким шампунем пользуется свежачок?

 **Дайчи:** да какого хрена вообще

 **Куроо:** извращение какое-то

 **Бокуто:**

**Дайчи:** серьезно, какого хрена

 **Ойкава:** да заткнись ты  
почему его волосы выглядят такими мягкими?  
а мои нет???  
я конечно все еще выгляжу потрясающе, никаких сомнений, но

 **Куроо:** вот ОБ ЭТОМ я и говорил  
что ты вообще СДЕЛАЛ, чтобы заставить твоего парня ежедневно тебя терпеть 

**Бокуто:** в чем подвох то~

 **Ойкава:** да пошли вы!  
я самый приятный и милый человек на свете! Каждый был бы счастлив провести жизнь рядом со мной! 

**Куроо:** никаких сомнений

 **Ойкава:** и я потрясающий бойфренд!!!!

 **Дайчи:** конечно

 **Ойкава:** Вот именно! 

**Куроо:** абсолютно

 **Ойкава:** ну все, не верите - спросите Ива-чана 

_Ойкава добавил Иваизуми в чат “о капитан мой капитан”_

**Ойкава:** ИВА-ЧАН!! 

**Иваизуми:** сразу нет

_Иваизуми покинул чат “о капитан мой капитан”_

**Ойкава:** Ива-чан, ты такой грубый!!! 

**Дайчи:** разве это не настоящая любовь, ахаха 

**Куроо:** ЛЮБОВЬ ПРИЧИНЯЕТ БОЛЬ

 **Бокуто:** ЛЮБОВЬ ОСТАВЛЯЕТ ШРАМЫ

 **Куроо:** ЛЮБОВЬ НАНОСИТ РАНЫ

 **Дайчи:** И ОСТАВЛЯЕТ СЛЕДЫ

 **Ойкава:** ну все, я с вами больше не разговариваю 

**Дайчи:** слава господу

 **Бокуто:** броооо 

**Куро:** чувак что такое

 **Бокуто:** бро, кто же поможет мне с акааши 

**Дайчи:** так, бокуто  
почему бы тебе просто не признаться ему в своих чувствах?

 **Бокуто:** не могу же я ТАК ПРОСТО 

**Куроо:** савамура, разве ты ничего не знаешь о любви?

 **Дайчи:** вы это серьезно сейчас?

 **Бокуто:** О БОЖЕ  
А ЧТО ЕСЛИ ОН ДАЖЕ НЕ ГЕЙ  
Я ЕМУ НАВЕРНОЕ ДАЖЕ И НЕ НРАВЛЮСЬ

 **Куроо:** бро

 **Бокуто:** ОН МЕНЯ НАВЕРНОЕ НЕНАВИДИТ

 **Куроо:** бро

 **Бокуто:** ОН НАВЕРНОЕ ДАЖЕ НЕ ПОДОЗРЕВАЕТ О МОЕМ СУЩЕСТВОВАНИИ

 **Куроо:** БРО

 **Бокуто:** а?

 **Куроо:** ОН ЖЕ ОДИН ИЗ ТВОИХ САМЫХ БЛИЗКИХ ДРУЗЕЙ  
конечно он знает о твоем существовании и ты ему очень нравишься

 **Бокуто:** о точно

 **Дайчи:** господи, почему я все еще здесь?

 **Бокуто:** но ЧТО ЕСЛИ Я НЕ НРАВЛЮСЬ ЕМУ В ЭТОМ СМЫСЛЕ 

**Куроо:** бро ну конечно же нравишься  
тебя все любят

 **Дайчи:** я нет

 **Ойкава:** и я нет

 **Куроо:** а я ДА  
и если б я был кошкой, то провел бы рядом с тобой все свои 9 жизней

 **Бокуто:** бро  <3

 **Куроо:** мы что-нибудь придумаем, не переживай  <3

 

 **Бокуто:** О БОЖЕ

 **Куроо:** ОХОХО?

 **Бокуто:** ОХОХОХО!!!!!! 

**Куроо:** да быть не может!!!  <3

_Бокуто отправил в чат фотографию_  


**Куроо:** говорил же сработает!  <3 <3

 **Бокуто:**

**Дайчи:** да как вообще

 **Ойкава:** бедная заблудшая душа

 **Дайчи:** ..поздравляю, бокуто.

 **Бокуто:** СПАСИБО 

**Ойкава:** ну так, савамура  
что у него за шампунь?

 **Дайчи:** боже мой, да отвали ты

 **Ойкава:** ну правда

 **Дайчи:** может заткнешься?

 **Ойкава:** но

 **Дайчи:** ПРОСТО НЕТ


End file.
